stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Prometheus
Summary Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation is the adventures of the crew of the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|USS Prometheus]], the prototype of the ''Prometheus'' class. :For the adventures of the mirror universe counterparts of the [[USS Prometheus (NX-59650) (DOTF)|''Prometheus]]' crew, see: Star Trek: Shattered Mirror.'' Background is set in both "Shatnerverse" (with minor revisions. Most notably to the results of the preserver device in the mirror universe in Preserver) and the "Canon" (television & movies) universe, as well as large portions of the "novel-verse" such as the Genesis Wave trilogy, the A time to... series, and the original series novel Prime Directive. In the canon following the events in Prime Directive Starfleet reconsidered its plan to transform the Talin system's gas giant, Talin VIII, into a suitable food source for "The One" and dispatched a battle group which destroyed "The One" as a threat to the galactic ecology and life throughout the galaxy. Following the destruction of "The One", and with the consent of the Talin ambassadors, several dozen nuclear warheads were detonated in the gas giant Talin VIII was designated as the official homeworld of the "The Many". canon does not inlude sub-standard episodes such as Deadlock, and the Star Trek: Enterprise relaunch novels, which blatantly violate canon with regards to Charles Tucker III and the Captain's trilogy, the novel Before Dishonor and the events in any and all prequel novels that lead to that novel. Central characters The series features several characters, which include: *Captain Logan MacLeod :The half-human, half-Betazoid commanding officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Commander Solen :The Vulcan first officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Commander Garav Rimosi :The Andorian Chief Tactical Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Durgan Morlon :The joined Trill Chief Engineer of the ''Prometheus'' *Chief Operations Officer: Lieutenant Gleicy Ruiz :The Chief of Operations on the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Jonathan Sulu :A descendant of Hikaru Sulu and Chief Flight Control Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Lieutenant Commander T'Wan :The Vulcan Chief Science Officer of the ''Prometheus'' *Doctor (Lieutenant Commander) Atana Ral :The Ktarian Chief Medical Officer of the ''Prometheus'' Supporting characters *Ensign D4 Green (a.k.a Dean) :A Nasat who serves in the Prometheus' engineering department *Master Chief Petty Officer Joshua "Chief" Gunn :Commonly known simply as "Chief" and over a century old, the Chief has literally spent decades of his career assigned to the Starfleet Corp of Engineers Special Projects Division. *Tedak :The Prometheus' '' chef as well as unofficial counselor and morale officer. *Korsha :An exchange officer from the Gorn Hegemony. ''(As of "Shadow Agent") *Celes Tal :A former Voyager crew member. (As of "Shadow Agent") *Igmar :The first Phylosian in Starfleet. (As of "Shadow Agent") *ECH Mark 1 :The prototype for the Emergency Command Holographic Program AK-1 Command and Tactical Subroutine Omega-323 Mark I program. (As of "Shadow Agent") Guest characters Rightful Destiny: *Admiral Alynna Nechayev *Admiral Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Admiral Owen Paris *Captain Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Captain James T. Kirk *Joseph Kirk (son of James Kirk and Telani of Chal) *Captain Kathryn Janeway *Captain Kira Nerys *Commander Elias Vaughn *Lieutenant Nog *Ensign Thirishar ch'Thane Episodes *'Rightful Destiny' (Completed) *'Shadow Agent' (In Production) * M'Jallen (Pre-production) :More to come... Background notes Images of actors are used to simulate the cast of the series. In these photos the characters are portrayed by the following actors: *Logan MacLeod - Steve Bacic *Garav Rimosi - Jeffery Combs *Solen - Enrique Murciano *Atana Ral - Katherine Moffat *Jonathan Sulu - Jet Li *Gleicy Ruiz - Gleicy Santos *T'Wan - Aria Giovanni *Joshua "Chief" Gunn - Christopher Lee *Durgan Morlon - Tim Ryan *Korsha - CG Gorn from Star Trek: Enterprise *Celes Tal - Zoe McLellan *Tarag - Jordan Lund *Igmar - Phylosian Agmar from Star Trek: The Animated Series *Tedak - Henry Stram External link *[http://logan-macleod.tripod.com/ Star Trek: Defenders of the Federation official website] Defenders of the Federation Defenders of the Federation